


Bottom of the River

by some_fantastic



Series: song meme [8]
Category: The Following
Genre: Dark Past, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_fantastic/pseuds/some_fantastic
Summary: It's a long way down





	Bottom of the River

**Author's Note:**

> For archiving purposes. Originally posted on tumblr.

Tim knows he should be afraid. There’s a crying girl tied to a table and Joe’s holding a knife and if he values his life at all, Tim should run screaming. But he doesn’t. He stands and stares and feels impossibly small. Joe just smirks at him and waits patiently, twirling the knife around in his fingers.

I know her, he thinks. He can’t remember her name, but she’s in Joe’s class. Or…was. It’s hard to understand exactly what’s going on right now, and Tim isn’t sure he wants to. Part of him is intensely curious, wonders if all those after-school sessions and coy smiles are finally going to pay off. He quickly guesses that Joe must be the guy carving up those girls they found on campus. He took their eyes.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” He hates how his voice sounds, high pitched and nervous. Shaky. Joe smiles warmly, just like he would in class. It’s enough to make Tim feel a little better, but not by much. He’s still intensely curious, wondering why Joe called him down here. Does it have to do with the girl? Is this some kind of weird prank? Tim doesn’t have any friends who would prank him, but he wouldn’t put it past some of the guys he knows. He’s not a people person.

“Yes. Thank you for coming.” Joe taps the flat of the blade against his fingers. “I thought you might enjoy her. Call it a coming-of-age gift.” He gestured, the same smile on his face. It was a calming smile, and Tim felt a little more relaxed. Joe was a good man. He was smart, incredibly so.

“I don’t understand, sir.” Joe tsks fondly, chuckling. Tim feels apprehensive again. He can’t take his eyes off the girl. What is her name? Why is she here? What does Joe mean by present?

“We’ve talked about this, Tim. Please, call me Joe.” Tim smiles and nods, still feeling curious. “I’m sure you can guess what this means.”

“It’s…” Should he say it? “You’re the one the police are looking for. The one who’s killing all those girls.” What’s the count now? Has to be at least six. Soon to be seven, judging by the girl on the table. Tim supposes her name doesn’t matter now. Joe smiles and claps his hands together, looking for all the world like Tim just said something particularly brilliant.

“That would be correct. It’s a long way down, so to speak. I’d love to have a partner in crime.” He winks, and Tim feels his heart beat a little faster in response. Joe picked him. Part of him is terrified. Another part knows that Joe will take care of things. He always does. And Tim has always been an eager student. He wants to do this. Wants more. “Tell me, Tim, how good is your knowledge of human anatomy?”

“Just the basics.” He always preferred reading to science, much to his mom’s chagrin. Joe just smiles, but this time it looks a little darker. “I was more of an arts person.”

“Ah yes. Don’t worry, you’ll learn more I’m sure. This is where it begins, my friend.” He throws the knife up, catches it by the blade, and points the handle in Tim’s direction. “Did you know there are seven muscles that control the human eye?” Tim finally steps into the room, one hand reaching for the blade. The handle is warm, though it quickly becomes slick. He didn’t realize his palms were sweating, and hastily wiped his hand on his jeans.

“R-really.” It’s happening. Joe is going to show him how to kill this girl and he’s going to go along with it and oh god oh god oh god.

“Don’t worry, Tim.” He feels a hand on his face and looks up. Joe’s eyes are hooded, but there’s a strange glint in them. “I’ll teach you.”


End file.
